


[洋灵] ABO 我可以咬一口吗？（上）

by sweeteeth0609



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeteeth0609/pseuds/sweeteeth0609
Summary: HBT 热爱草莓的李英超小朋友*当大A是草莓味*洋哥你好甜啊*一口，就一口好不好？和@一颗甜椰蓉 联文





	[洋灵] ABO 我可以咬一口吗？（上）

1.  
楼道里又飘起来了那股陌生又熟悉的甜味。  
李英超走出练习室仔仔细细嗅了一路，没错，确实是草莓味，但又不是草莓味。  
他嗜甜，而且最喜欢的甜味就是草莓，全公司上下无人不知，所以他确认这个星期冰箱和糖罐里草莓味相关的东西都已经吃光了，公司不可能背着他留下任何他不知道的草莓味。

正疑惑，李振洋已经洗干净从拐角走出来了，最近二专舞蹈练习得凶，舞蹈室的冬天跟夏天无差，区别大概就是之前是之前练一首湿一件衣服，现在练完两首才需要换一件。李振洋洁癖，冬天也要换衣服的时候冲一下身子，这会儿正脖子上挂着毛巾，边擦发梢的水珠边甩头发，从他身边经过。  
这个动作几乎和每个没有通告他们一泡在练习室的日子里一样，看起来没什么异常。

但是，还是觉得有哪里不对。  
他站在公用浴室的拐角前盯着李振洋的后颈，抑制贴四个角牢牢地巴在那寸干爽平滑的皮肤上，新的。  
眼神又转到对方腰际后经常贴药膏的地方，衣服稍微有些撑起来，褶皱突出的形状是一个角，底下的药膏应该已经卷了边。

浴室里水汽早就散了，只剩下抽风机的声音呼呼作响。  
那股草莓味到这里就断了。

2.  
李英超快18岁了，上次公司安排集体体检的时候特意带他去测了一下，说是成年附近分化，不出意外会是个Omega。  
距离他成年也就剩下不到两个星期的时间了。

这个时间里他开始隐约能嗅到周围人身上信息素的味道，比如岳明辉是温和的红茶，但从来没有直接在李振洋身上嗅到过对方的信息素。只是总在他生活的区域里寻到一股若有似无的甜味，不像普通熟透的草莓那样甜腻，反而像新鲜半熟的草莓上的露珠的气息，甜得有些冰凉。  
起初他也总觉得应该是阿姨买到了没有熟透的草莓被李振洋故意逗弄他先偷吃了，结果每次追到边上又发现那味道断了头，甚至逼着李振洋张了嘴检查了几次，确认了连舌苔里都不沾一点儿草莓屑才放过对方。  
他从未怀疑过这股甜味会是李振洋的信息素，因为生理书和教科书里都只提过，Omega的味道才是甜的，Alpha的味道都是又冷又呛人的，那股凉凉的甜味，怎么会是李振洋一个大A的信息素的气味？

心思有些飘几个动作过不顺，跑到厕所发了会儿呆切了两首歌，脑子还是乱糟糟的，干脆抱着脚坐在上偷会儿闲玩游戏，公司新大楼最里间的厕所不怎么用，有点儿小，还堆了点杂物，大部分人都是用外面那两间带淋浴的大间，最近一直被那股甜气撩得有些心焦，若有似无却越闻越饿，食物塞再多也怎么都吃不饱，体力也比原来容易透支，才打了一盘游戏他就开始打瞌睡了。

迷迷糊糊中听到有人走近的声音，吱呀打开了门，然后嘶啦一声，从轻到重，最后是膏体离开皮肤扯起边上汗毛的声音，有人在撕抑制贴。  
草莓味穿过隔间，在狭小的空间里瞬间放大。

好甜，甜到整个身子都躺在草莓棉花糖上飘，甜到末尾像是喝了高纯度伪装成草莓汁的果酿，明明没一点儿酒气，却开始醉人，血管里的血液流通都加速，从脚底开始暖，饿了已久的空泛的胃被草莓味的甜满满填饱，那股味道好闻得太舒服了。  
他咽了口口水，像个小变态，坐在马桶上转了个方向，鼻子贴着一堵隔间，拼命吸旁边浴室透过来的甜味，鼻子眼角都红红的，感到空气越来越稀薄，整个人被溢，手机滑落，掉到地上，在稍微被水汽侵染的大理石上发出啪的一声，再也没有力气，身子一歪，嘭的撞上隔间。  
然后听到隔壁的人迅速穿上衣物的声音，大力踢开了他的门。

188cm逆光的身影出现在他面前的那一刻，他才知道，李振洋是甜的。  
就是他一直在找的那股怎么也抓不住尾巴的凉凉甜甜的草莓味。

3.  
李英超开始分化了，是Omega。  
因为一直在关注李英超的分化情况，所以家庭医生来得快，打完一针信息素镇定剂，李英超就醒了。医生要将人都遣开关上门，李英超却扯着李振洋的手不肯放。

医生看了一眼有话要说的李英超，眼神示意卜凡和岳明辉以及舞蹈老师和秦女士等一干人先离开。

李振洋皱着眉有些自责，平时李英超最黏他，所以分化时期他已经尽可能的做到收敛自己信息素的味道，除了打抑制剂还牢牢的贴上了抑制贴，二专准备时间紧，他又容易出汗，一出汗抑制贴就容易松动脱落散发味道，这个月他用了比平时多三倍的抑制贴，每天平均换三张。但显然李英超还是被他影响到分化了。

关心则乱，一听到李英超在他厕所隔壁晕倒的时候他就慌了，甚至忘记贴上抑制贴就把对方抱到休息室里，等岳明辉提醒他才把抑制贴贴上，彼时李英超整个人都彤红了，而他早已双眼猩红，硬是舍不得让别人接手怀里的李英超。

好在医生及时赶到，李英超醒来之前他还将对方晕倒前后的情况详细和医生复述了一次。医生倒没有责怪他，只认真做笔记，等到屋子里只剩下三人的时候才开口。

“你一说他一直追着你问你有没有偷吃草莓，还说闻到甜味在找，应该是因为你们之间的100%契合度。其实ABO除了几种力量等的普通分类，还可以按照ABO的纯度分，如果Alpha母亲是顶级纯度的Omega，那么生下来的Alpha的信息素是可能带有甜味的，但并不是指这样的Alpha纯度低，因为这种甜并不是表层信息素的气味，李英超之所以会觉得你甜，是因为你们之间有一种AO体质内吸引之间的信息素，不限于腺体的气味，还包括血液、汗水等体液的气息，情况比较罕见。而顶级纯度的Omega生出的Alpha的甜味，只有和自己信息素契合度达到100%的顶级纯度Omega能够闻到，所以可能你自己都不知道你自己是草莓味的。”

李振洋听到这套措辞显然是有些吃惊的，因为他也是第一次听说，李英超还拽着他的手不放，捏着他的虎口掐了掐，像是小老虎的爪子，挠的不疼还带点痒，他手上施了一些力，把李英超的小老虎爪子按在手里不让乱动，将自己手心的灼热传到李英超有些微凉的指尖上。李英超显然没有在认真听医生的措辞，反而盯着他手上的血管不知道在想些什么。

“那么医生，这个信息素契合度，会对我们造成什么影响吗？小弟分化期间，我们应该怎么做呢？”

“按理来说顶级纯度的Omega分化时期是要跟Alpha隔绝的，以免信息素刺激造成的不安而提前迎来第一次发情，李英超的味道是纯正的甜牛奶味儿，一点别的味儿都没复合，意味着是Omega里的顶级属性，也意味着更容易被其他的Alpha的信息素完全控制以及对其他Alpha巨大吸引力。

而你们这个100%契合的信息素会对你们造成的影响，要分情况而视，如果你们没有遇到彼此，那么这一生中虽然你们可以标记其他人或者被标记其他人，但生理上以及心理上总是不能够得到饱足的，会一直寻觅对方，直到有一天遇到对方，如果此时你们已经被完全标记的情况下或者已经完全标记其他人，再或者已经订婚结婚，找到彼此的时候依旧会被生理支配而强行洗掉标记或解除标记关系，与对方在一起。

所以我建议既然有这种缘分，可以不需要走那么多弯路，这个时候你就在他身边陪他度过分化期，这个时间段如果迎来第一次发情期，也是遵循自然规律的，甚至越快越好，被标记之后你的Omega的信息素里也会有你的信息素复合，就不会被其他Alpha干扰了，更利于顺利生活。”

“当然，其他的Alpha依旧闻不到你们两信息素复合以后的味道，李英超也才刚刚要成年，你们如果不想先公开这种特殊属性，直到互通心意以后再告知身边人，那我可以为你们保密。”

李振洋虽然对李英超平时宠爱，又当哥哥又当爸爸的管教，也很清楚自己对李英超是什么心意，但显然李英超还没成年分化以前，他都还没有那么快想让李英超接触这些方面的事情，毕竟没有真正生理成熟之前的情感判断多少有些偏差。不想医生直接给他们下了个大定论，信息素100%契合，也几乎意味着是今生他们至此对方一人了，不否认这个100%契合他很高兴，事实上他也一直在等待这个“成年”，可他并不想要这种被生理支配下的“般配”，李英超到底怎么想的呢？也跟他想的一样吗？还是只是受到信息素的吸引才拉着他不放呢？

大拇指摩挲着李英超已被他温热的手，转为十指相扣，垂睫看了一眼鼻尖还有些红扑扑的李英超，要开口，却被李英超先打断了。

“那么，洋哥，既然你是我非你不可的A，那你赶紧把我标记了吧。”  
李英超牵着他的手，摇了摇他的手臂，指尖在他手背又挠了一下。

李振洋这才感觉自己刚刚的考虑都有些多余了，看着自己的小朋友反而有些头疼起来。而小朋友下一句话更是让他一瞬间有些没站稳，扶了一下额。

“还有，我可以咬你一口吗？你……太甜了……我好馋啊。”  
李英超眼球咕噜咕噜的，像只受了饿的小老虎，舔舔嘴，巴眨着一双祈求的大眼睛。

医生在旁边没憋住，笑出了声儿。

4.  
距离李英超生日还剩7天。

在这倒数7天里，比起李振洋担心的李英超的分化期不稳定，让他脑壳疼的是李英超身体完全没事儿，反而精力充沛，着了魔的一样开始疯狂的像他索要草莓味的食物相关，等他一打一打给李英超买好了，看着李英超全倒进肚皮里，又拍拍肚皮打个嗝说吃不饱，非要扯到他身上，说因为他看起来很甜很好吃，都是他不让人咬，才解不了这口馋。

分化期间公司出于安全考虑还是给李英超放了生日+成年+提前预支的发情期假，让李振洋带着李英超在额外的度假别墅待着，没了外人，李英超几乎毫不遮掩的每句和李振洋的对话都带个“咬”字，最初还伴随着一点引子，例如天气不错，风儿有些喧嚣，是时候开始……，后来句子变成了只有个开头，洋哥，洋哥哥，哥哥，李振洋儿……最后变成了精简版的“一口，就一口好不好！”  
限量版未成年小李英超像只无孔不入的土拨鼠，从李振洋每天睁眼开始，就四面八方地在目光所及之处冒出来。

清晨醒来，身上重重，掀开被子底下露出趴在他身上的小老鼠那两只两眼放光的大眼睛，  
洗漱完毕打开衣帽间的抽拉式衣柜，就看到是一只小嘴大张的虎宝宝，  
书房里练字，钢笔盖子滚到地上，低头要捡，桌子底下有颗抬头望他的小蘑菇，  
甚至是刚刚洗好澡套上衣服，一抬头隔间上冒出个小脑袋，笑眯眯地小牙尖尖，洋哥……

李振洋深刻体会到了曾经自己饶有兴致偷看李英超藏糖并且当着李英超的面全翻出来的时候对方的那种心情——小李英超也把他的性子摸了个遍儿，精确到每个动作出现的时间地点。  
未成年人丰沛的精力让单身成年绝对纯度的Alpha李振洋疲惫不堪，阻隔剂让他暂时能够承受空气中高纯度的甜牛奶味不会失控，他没有要李英超贴抑制贴，他想让李英超毫无忧虑的分化完全步入成年，还不会控制信息素的李英超没必要现在就背负这些烦恼，全由他来掌控就好。所以李振洋每天除了照顾李英超，还完全释放了自己的信息素，将整栋别墅里的每个角落填满，即使他的小朋友身体倍棒，没有看起来不稳定迹象，他仍旧选择将自己的信息素包裹对方，不愿意李英超在他肉眼不可见的地方突然陷入危机。

这种高强度的精神紧绷下，即使已经习惯了李英超突然，仍然会被不注意就对上那双两眼放光的大眼睛吓一跳。

至于李英超为什么突然接错天线开始执着于咬李振洋，也不是没有原因的。自从嗅到李振洋身上的那股甜味以后，就总觉得光是闻味儿很空虚，总想实际的触碰，比如咬一口，味觉入口才是最有实感的，他不是在开玩笑说馋，是实实在在的饿，很饿，生理上怎么也填不饱，就缺那一口草莓味，闹得心里也空空的。  
李英超把自己的小烦恼和他的岳岳妈妈分享了，但没有直接说，只是旁敲侧击的问了一堆公司人的信息素味道以后绕到岳明辉分化的时候会不会觉得很饿，以及李振洋完整的信息素是什么样的，他现在只能闻到李振洋的草莓味，其他的一概没感觉，但看起来李振洋并不是甜的，至少其他人从来没有提过。  
李振洋让公司暂时对其他人隐瞒了他和李英超信息素100%契合的这件事，所以岳明辉并不知情，李英超也没说明白，也不知道是不是故意揣着小心思不想让其他人知道李振洋身上有他最喜欢的草莓味。

嗯……你洋哥哥，我其实也没有确切的闻到过他完全释放的信息素，我们成团以来因为你未成年也未分化所以他一直都很注意控制自己的信息素，再加上我和你凡哥都是A，信息素完全释放会冲突，所以我只隐约在用过的浴室里闻到过是很淡的酒味儿。如果硬要说甜的话，确实有些像朗姆酒，因为朗姆酒是甘蔗蜜糖一类蒸馏后发酵制成的……

原来李振洋是酒味的？会是朗姆酒吗？是不是发情以后就能完全闻到了？岳明辉不仅没有描述出甜还描述出了甜以外的未知的味儿，这让李英超心里的好奇猫咪挠得更欢了，一来二去，就一拍脑袋瓜，决定了一定要咬李振洋一口。

这种一个躲一个藏的模式僵持到了倒数第二天。疲惫又心软，好奇又悸动。  
李振洋愣是没有让李英超得逞。

杯子里几乎是新鲜草莓，碾碎的舒化饼上是满满的一层慕斯，叫了几次外卖以后李英超食欲也开始明显下降了，几乎没怎么吃东西，以至于今天睡得比平时多了一点，中午了还是没醒，也没来折腾他，才让他逮到时间赶紧贴了抑制贴，悄悄进了厨房开始准备生日蛋糕。  
常识告诉他，李英超的发情期要来了，发情期来临以前Omega都会自动减少食欲，身体慢慢清洁肠道以及生殖腔，以便于发情时的交合。这其实是很平常的一件事，分化往往伴随着发情期，只是或早或晚罢了。

他唯一坚持的是这一切都是自然而然到来的，等到李英超成年，然后他再有仪式感的提那句话，而非受到他和他那契合度所“刺激”的，所以他一直不让李英超咬，因为这一口下去克制不住的不仅是信息素的催化发情，很可能还是他自己。

偏偏这最后一刻坚持功亏一篑在他觉得的这个圆满里，由于太过专注，打过隔离剂的李振洋没有注意到又响动逼近，正要围上围裙还没转身，就听到楼上一阵奔腾的光脚踩在木质楼梯上的啪嗒声，然后没等他反应过来，他那只头发乱糟糟的小老虎，扑腾一下从楼梯上跳到他身上，温热的体温随着撞击紧贴他的后背，蒸腾得他背部的汗毛竖起来。

李英超的牙已经撕开了他的后颈上抑制贴的一角。  
光滑带有一丝唾液的牙尖触到后颈腺体边缘的犬齿还未深陷入粉色的嫩肉里。  
下一秒，身后人就眼前一黑，身体全然软了下来。

比大脑反应更快的，李振洋身体条件反射地反手拖住李英超，Alpha的力量优势让他轻松地将纤弱的男孩捞过来打横抱在怀里。

李振洋额角发着虚汗，青筋突起。  
来了。  
李英超的发情期，和他再也压抑不住的情欲，跟着这一口毫无力道的咬，一起来了。

他无奈地叹了一口气，轻轻地，带着十二分的宠溺和满眼的温柔，望着怀里昏睡而体温异常灼热的男孩。

“所以才说不能让你咬呀，我的宝贝。”

这一天，终于是不能等了。  
李英超还差一天成年，但他现在就要他。

5.  
李英超是在夜幕降临的时候才睁开的眼，一睁眼就是李振洋光裸的胸膛，和同样赤裸的自己。  
空气中的甜度几乎已经达到了饱和，每一粒分子里都像是吸满粉色汁水的球，再膨胀一点就挤破皮儿，迸出汁。他在月光中眨眼，睫毛每次滑过身前人的皮肤一下，铺张的草莓味和觉醒的牛奶味就开始兵分两路的打架，互不相让。  
   
每呼吸一下都像能听到一颗粉色晶球炸开的声音，砰，砰，砰。  
混着他和他的心跳声。  
   
他不敢出声，但巨大的空虚和身体内溢出的粘腻让他近乎无法思考，愈发安静就更都能听到泊泊的水声，他知道那声音是从哪里流出来的。  
   
他终于明白了近期一直填不饱的原因不是因为口腹欲，而是……身体的欲望。  
他的身体，饿了。  
   
饿极了，像一只虚弱的野兽，张着锋利的牙齿匍匐在地上低声地咆哮着，只求那一口救命的甜津，是血液，是唾液，是体液。  
   
“哥哥……求求你，让我咬一口吧……”他低吟，带着啜泣和哀求，只想不顾一切地求对方进入他填满他喂饱他，可话到末尾，对上李振洋猩红又平静的眼，又吸住了鼻音。  
   
“就是要咬一口吗？”  
   
李振洋眯着眼质问他。  
那一瞬间他突然清醒了，李振洋一直要等他成年的意味是什么，他现在这样，只是一个契合度下的奴隶，被情欲支配的野兽。  
咬一口又有什么难度，难度的是撕咬以外。  
想拆吃入腹的究竟只是欢欲是肢体还是那颗心。  
   
“不只咬你，我还要你。”  
   
李振洋捏着他的下巴，抬起他的头，撵着唇珠按下，撬开他的嘴，将他锋利的小尖牙露出来，低头凑近他嘴边。  
   
那丰软的嘴唇一张一合，甜蜜吹进他喉咙里。  
“要我什么？”  
   
他的嘴因为张得太大唾液开始顺着，  
李英超皱着鼻子，喉咙发出咕噜的声响，他的抬手，拂过李振洋的唇角，喉结，乳首，触到下体。  
   
这里，这里，这里，和这里。  
“李振洋，我要你，全部。”  
   
李振洋满意地笑，捏住他的下巴上抬，将自己嘴唇递到他张开的嘴去，再拇指轻轻一抬，合上了他的牙关。牙尖陷入饱满的柔软，那饱满轻颤，甚至主动蹭过了他每颗牙齿，而那柔软底下最甜蜜的舌尖，探入他的嘴，舔上了他的喉头，甜到让他头脑发昏的唾液顺着舌尖滴进他的喉咙，蔓延到身体里。  
   
生日蛋糕上抹着草莓糖霜一样的第一层，亲自送进了他的嘴里。  
这是礼物让他咬到的第一口甜。  
   
紧接着是第二口，第三口……  
用同样的方法，李振洋将自己的每个部分都送进了李英超的嘴里，李英超像是只哺乳期的小兽，被他一口一口的用自己的身体填喂。  
   
最后一口是，李振洋带有完美弧度的阴茎。  
整根咬进李英超嘴里的时候，他终于触到了那股和气息最相近的草莓味，甜味化作一并粉红的水晶长剑穿透他的后脑，草莓味中夹着酒气直接冒上他头顶，烧得他颅内沸腾滚热，蒸腾起粉色的烟气，那烟气触到冰凉的夜风，又化成了粉色的水晶，噼里啪啦地碎在空气里。  
   
李振洋捏着他的下巴合上他带着嘴角的时候，将他抱起坐在自己的肚子上，然后李振洋翻了个身，毫不犹豫地撕下了自己的抑制贴。  
   
抑制贴撕开的时候，李英超听到了自己身体化开的声音，他的欲望像纯白的牛奶，顺着进入他鼻息口舌和身体里的李振洋的每一股草莓味，将他从头浇到脚。  
他被李振洋的甜腥完全浸透。  
   
李振洋只是瞥了一下眼，递上了后颈，什么也没说，但他在完全交缠的信息素里听到了。  
   
宝贝，你知道一个Alpha愿意将后颈递上意味着什么吗？  
我将完全愿意屈从于气息，欲望，肉体和我的心，而你，将完全属于我。  
   
李英超闭着眼咬了进去，然后听到自己胸口的闷响。  
臣服吧，向对方打开自己吧。  
   
他李振洋整个掀翻按在柔软的鹅毛枕头上，直接捣入了那汁水淋漓的尾穴。  
   
红粉透亮的草莓碾碎成渣滓倒入醇白的牛奶里，搅拌成腥甜浓郁的草莓牛奶。  
   
只有甜，越来越甜。  
饿，他好饿。  
   
“我可以吗？”  
“你可以。”  
   
那股粉红色分别从他的后颈和后穴里，顶开了他的穴口和心口，最后汇合到一处，鲁莽地闯入了他的生殖腔，毫无保留地一波接着一波，灌满了他的身体。  
空气中所有饱满的粉色晶球都在这瞬间炸开。  
   
零点到了，古老落地钟发出沉重的回响。  
他的身体和心在同一时间，发出饱足的叹息。  
   
他成年了。  
   
6.  
   
岳岳妈妈，你还记得我上次问你，李振洋的味道是什么样的吗？  
   
他昂头，粉红色气息从身体心底里溢出来，盛满唇窝。  
我现在可以告诉你了， 李振洋是甜的。


End file.
